


Security.

by Lady_Ganesh



Category: Better Off Ted
Genre: Commercials, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-23
Updated: 2012-12-23
Packaged: 2017-11-22 04:11:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 96
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/605674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Ganesh/pseuds/Lady_Ganesh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Viridian Dynamics tackles the topic of security in the office. (A virtual commercial, but not a vid.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Security.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [samalander](https://archiveofourown.org/users/samalander/gifts).



**Security.** It's something we all care about. Everyone wants to be safe and secure. 

Like this baby.

That's why we take our password protocols seriously. At Veridian, our passwords are automatically changed every ninety days. And no one's allowed to use the word 'password' as their password. Because that's stupid. And our employees aren't stupid. 

Mostly.

We also don't let our employees share passwords or important personal information. In fact, most office gossip is banned.

It's all part of our plan to keep you safe. We wouldn't want anything bad to happen.

Veridian Dynamics. Life. Better.


End file.
